


Give him a show

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Possessive Sex, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: The Banter lodge. A place where the Royalty of Katolis would go to enjoy the winter weather.Harrow invited Viren and his kids to come with them.So Viren invited Aaravos.Harrow was not happy.





	Give him a show

The Banter lodge. A place where the Royalty of Katolis would go to enjoy the winter weather. Harrow invited Viren and his kids to come with them. So Viren invited Aaravos. Harrow was not happy. 

Aaravos was ecstatic to come along, to finally be able to go somewhere other than the castle grounds. He got along very well with the princes, ever teaching Callum some ice spells. He taught Soren some advanced elven swordsmanship, and fell in love with Claudia's hot brown morning potion.

Harrow seemed to be the only one who didn't care for the elf's appearance at the lodge. Viren didn't seem to mind this. Harrow had his chance; Viren was no one's second choice. 

It was a late night, Harrow and princes were out playing in the snow. Soren and Claudia were off getting some ingredients for spells. Leaving Viren and Aaravos alone. The room they had settled in still smelled heavily of pine, a warm fireplace was lit, casting warmth into the room.

Viren sat on the Batherskin rug, having shed his heavier vestments earlier, now in his undershirt and pants. He stared into the fire, watching the flames rubbing against each other the window behind him gazed out onto the snowy fields below. Aaravos strut into the room, holding two mugs. He offered Viren one, sitting beside him. Viren leaned up against Aaravos' chest, taking a sip from the mug.

"How is it that you make the best hot cocoa?"

Aaravos chuckled, "Well, I did have 1,000 years to perfect it."

"That's fair." Viren smiled.

Aaravos wrapped an arm around Viren's waist, enjoying the moment. They stared into the fire for awhile, taking sips of cocoa. 

Aaravos started kissing and nipping at Viren's neck. "You know....We really haven't had any time to ourselves, up until now..."

"And your point is?" Viren smirked.

"I think you know." The hand around Viren's waist started palming at his crotch. Viren bit his lip, his pants getting a bit too tight. "Oh fuck..."

Aaravos started sucking on Viren's flesh, leaving bright purple marks that bloomed against his lover's pale skin. His hand slipping into Viren's pants, ghosting his fingers over Viren's throbbing dick. Viren threw his head back, letting Aaravos have his way. "Yes...oh yes..." He breathed.

Aaravos laid Viren down on the rug, taking in the sight. Viren was flushed, panting softly, eyes begging for more. Lit by the fire, the shadows making Viren all the more irresistible. Aaravos captured his lips in a gentle kiss, biting his lower lip. He could feel his heartbeat in his length, screaming to be freed.

Viren gripped Aaravos' tunic, trying to pull him closer. 

Aaravos brushed his hands away, stripping Viren of his clothes, then doing the same with his own. No matter how many times he's seen Viren naked, it's always like the first time. Small, thick dustings of hair on his chest, arms, and legs. His chest hair trailing down to Viren's leaking member. Aaravos smiled, he always had that effect on him. He leaned in, kissing and touching every part of Viren he could reach.

Viren keened into Aaravos' touch, closing his eyes. "Oh Aara..." He panted. Aaravos then latched his mouth onto a nipple, his hand playing with the other. Viren's nipples were always so sensitive, just like his neck. A few licks and twists, and Viren was a mess.

"Aaravos.....Aaravos...yes..."

Aaravos loved when Viren moaned his name like that. It turned him on even more that Harrow was jealous that only Aaravos saw and heard Viren in this state. Aaravos noticed the window, its curtains still wide open. A delicious idea came to mind. Time to show Harrow what he missed out on. What he would never have. He got up, dragging the rug near the window, casting a spell to make the fire warmer and brighter. He brought Viren into his lap, placing breathy open-mouthed kisses all over his chest.

Viren wrapped his arms around Aaravos' neck, moaning. 

"You look so beautiful like this, my love." Aaravos praised, pressing a palm to Viren's cheek.

"I love you, Aaravos."

"I love you too." The hand on Viren's cheek slid down his back and gripped his ass tight. The other followed suit. 

Viren whimpered, his breaths hot and heavy.

Aaravos picked him up and eased him onto his cock, groaning. "Fuck..."

"Yes...oh gods Aara... " Viren panted, bouncing himself on Aaravos' cock.

Aaravos let Viren set the pace, just laying back and enjoying the view.

Viren groaned, bouncing faster. "Oh Aaravos...yes...oh fuck..."

"That's it, love, enjoy yourself." Aaravos purred, laying his hands behind his head. Viren moaned, Aaravos' voice making his dick leak more. Puddles of precome gracing Aaravos' chest. 

Viren started rolling his hips, making Aaravos groan. "Oh fuck..." Viren threw his head back rolling his hips faster. "Yes, yes yes YES YES YES YES!" Viren gripped his oozing dick, stroking fast.

Aaravos let a hand slap Viren's ass. The other hand gripping Viren's thigh. "Come for me. Only me."

And Viren did, shaking and drooling, moaning Aaravos' name.

Aaravos didn't let Viren catch his breath. He flipped them over so Viren was on his hands and knees, ass in the air, begging for more.

Harrow had been engaging in a snowball fight with the princes and Viren's children. He walked over to the window, about to ask Viren to join them when he saw Viren's perky ass sticking in the air. That damn elf was behind him, groping and playing with it. Harrow's blood boiled. What did Viren see in that creature?! The elf seemed to know Harrow was staring, looking out the window at him. A smug look on his face, seeming to laugh at Harrow.

Aaravos kept his eyes locked on Harrow as he slammed himself inside.

Viren howled, meeting Aaravos' thrusts. "Yes! YES!"

Aaravos aimed right on Viren's sweet spot, hitting it again and again.

Viren was drooling, tongue lolling out of his mouth. 

Aaravos was loving this. Feeling Harrow's furious gaze on him as he kept pounding into his lover. He cupped Viren's chin, pressing his back against Aaravos' chest. 

Harrow could see the absolute bliss in Viren's eyes, even from so far away. The way he was gripping at Aaravos, the way his mouth opened. Harrow was LIVID. How dare this beast flaunt Viren around like he was some kind of trophy?! If only he was the one in that beast's place. Viren would be his treasure, his alone, not flaunted like a cheap whore. He'd spoil him rotten. But he couldn't help taking in every second of Viren in this state. He wanted to run inside and ripe Viren from the elf's hands, show Viren what it felt like to be with a real man, not a disgusting creature.

"You know...your king can see us, right?" Aaravos asked.

Viren turned, facing the window. His eyes locking on Harrow. He swayed his hips, licking his lips, bringing Aaravos in for a kiss. "Let's give him a show then."

"Gladly." Aaravos picked Viren up, thrusting his hips with abandon. Viren threw his head back. This was hotter than he could have ever dreamed. Being able to show Harrow what he missed out on, and have amazing sex doing it? Fuck yes.

They adjusted, giving Harrow a full view. 

Harrow couldn't move. Were they...teasing him? He couldn't move, he felt his heart in his dick, straining and leaking. He wanted to be the one up there, screwing Viren to kingdom come, hearing the mage moan and scream for him, only him.

"YES! YES! OHHHHH" Viren painted the window white with release, whimpering as Aaravos kept his pace.

Aaravos pulled out, getting Viren on his knees and pressing him against the window, starting his pace up again. "You love being shown off like this don't you?"

"Yes...oh fuck yes..." Viren hissed, and he wasn't lying. He'd always wanted to be a treasure to someone, to be shown off and coveted by others; it turned him on to no end. "Fuck! AARA!" Another climax shivered through his body, leaving him humping the cool glass. Viren's eyes were rolling in to his skull, tongue lolling out and fogging the glass.

Harrow couldn't look away. Viren _knew_ he was watching them. Viren, who had stood beside him for years, been his best friend. And now...

What had changed?

Aaravos was close, he could feel his dick throbbing violently. He attacked Viren's neck and shoulders, marking him up beautifully.

"GODS AARA! YES! JUST LIKE THAT!" Viren cried, meeting his thrusts. One last thrust and Aaravos stuffed Viren full of come. The sheer force sending Viren over one last time.

They collapsed against each other, panting.

"Did you see his face?" Viren chuckled.

"Mmm.." Aaravos nodded, pulling himself out of Viren and laying on his side. He traced shapes into Viren's chest.

"I love you, and your deviance." Aaravos smirked.

"I love that you indulge me."

"Of course my love." Aaravos responded. He kissed Viren tenderly, casting a spell that cleaned them both up.

The next morning the kids were concerned about Viren's limping. "Nothing to worry about, I must have slept on something wrong is all."

Harrow frowned. It should be him. _He_ should be the reason Viren was limping. The one Viren held onto at night. He walked up to Viren, pushing him against the wall. 

"Harrow?! What are you-" Viren was silenced with a kiss.

Harrow's hands started to wander down to Viren's hips before the mage pushed him away. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Viren cried.

"Showing you what it's like to have a real man."

"Excuse me?!"

"Why did you choose that...that _Thing_ over me?! I've known you much longer than he has, wanted you for much longer." Harrow argued. 

Viren narrowed his eyes. "Then why is it I'm only seeing it now? What happened to me being a servant? Or am I not even that? Maybe I'm just a tool, something that warmed your bed, something you could stuff yourself in when you needed to get your rocks off?!" Viren felt tears sting his eyes. "Only to be thrown away once Sarai came along!"

"Virry-"

" **DO NOT.** " Viren growled. "You have no right to call me that ever again. I am no one's second choice. I am not going to let you use me again. I found someone who actually sees me as a human, a lover. You can't stand the fact that it's not you in my bed anymore. You have no right over me, you never did. You lost me the day you chose Sarai. I will never blame her, or her children for your decision. She was a good woman, an honorable Queen to her people. You however...The kingdom never saw you the way I do. You use people around you, only to throw them away once you tire of them. Aaravos is nothing like you. He has helped me more than you ever have. Every morning when I wake up I see how much he cares about me, his actions, his words, his touch. Never touch me again, Harrow. Or there will be hell to pay." Viren walked away, wiping away his tears.

Aaravos noticed Viren crying as he passed him in the hall. He glared at Harrow as he walked over to him. 

Harrow winced as Aaravos trapped him against the wall. "Hope you enjoyed the show." Aaravos teased, smirking as he walked away. 

"I hate you."

"Oh, I know, _your majesty_." Aaravos spat.


End file.
